When Irish Eyes Are Smiling
by Serendipitee
Summary: Two irish twins live ing Tokyo,Japan. Their Friends Kagome,Sango,Inuyasha, and Miroku Help them through thier differences and sorrows. Please R&R!


Chapter one: The Fact of School is Against You....  
  
"beep beep beep beep beep beep beep"  
  
One big green eye opened to become face to face, or would you eye to eye with another blue one. The green eyes glared at the blue ones and pushed the body which possessed the blue eyes away (an: yes this story is based on eyes...riiiight) "Go away you over grown cow" Screamed the mouth on the body, which possessed the green eyes before closing them tightly again. "Com'on its time to go to school Ser!" Serendipity pulled the pillow over her ears trying to block the loud whining, which seemed to fill the entire room.  
  
"GET YOU LAZY ASS OUTTA BED!!!!!!"  
  
Screamed the blue-eyed girl before grabbing Serendipity's arm and pulling her body off the bed, dragging the blankets with her. Serendipity looked up her eyes now a deeper green, "FIDELITY!" She screamed before throwing her body pillow in her face, and stumbling up off the floor still dragging her blankets with. Fidelity thought fast and stepped on the red blanket sending her sister flying into the wall.  
  
Serendipity turned around narrowing her eyes to slits and pulling off the loose doorknob, she closed one eye completely to aim, before hurling the metal through the air and at her sister. Fidelity shrieked and dodged the doorknob by an inch and watched it hit the wall with a VERY loud "boom!" The metal seemed to be stuck in the wall. Fidelity laughed and turned around to look at her sister but surprisingly she wasn't there. She raised an eyebrow and curiously walked over the blanket and out of the room. At the end of the hall she could see the Bathroom door was open and the water to the bath was running. She smirked and grabbed a bar of soap out of the closet. She walked towards the door and just about 5 inches away began to speak,  
  
"Don't forget to wash behind your dirty little ears!"  
  
There was no response.  
  
"I SAID!..... DONT FORGET TO WA-"  
  
Serendipity stuck her head out of the bath room and glared at her sister, "you know....." she began, "You should really look up...." Serendipity smiled and pulled her head back in before closing and locking the door. Fidelity's face went pale as she looked up. Very soggy and very mushy was a HUGE wad of wet toilet paper. Fidelity gasped and prepared herself to run but she was to late.... the wet blob had began its escape and was plummeting towards her in break neck speeds, she froze as the wetness made contact, 'why does she have to pick on ME?!' she thought as the bell rang. "What now?" Fidelity said to herself, as she pulled the blob off her head.  
  
It rung again, "YEAH, YEAH IM COM'IN!" She screamed as she jumped down the stairs skipping two between every hop. She opened to door and came face to face with two guys, book bags hunched over their shoulders. One boy had long black hair and brown eyes, "hello Inuyasha...." she said plainly (a/n: HUMAN FORM!!!!!!!!!) The other boy had short, black hair tightly pulled back into a ponytail, "H-hi Miroku." Fidelity blushed and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Hey... how come I get a little 'hello inuyasha.......' while HE..." Inuyasha pointed at Miroku, "gets 'oh... helLOOO MiroKU... will you be my lover boy?!" Inuyasha batted his eyes in an impersonation, Miroku coughed, "No Inuyasha.... I will not and AM not your lover boy...." he patted Inuayasha on the back, "I thought we already talked about your little problem of worshiping me...." Miroku folded his hands and looked away. Inuyasha could feel his face burn in anger. He clenched his fists and in rage glared at Miroku yelling at the top of his, "WHY WOULD I EVER WORSHIP SOMEONE AS STUPID AS YOU MIROKU!? YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! YOU SON OF A B-" Fidelity slapped him cutting him off instantly, "Hey! you stupid wen-" Miroku slapped Inuyasha in the same place as Fidelity, "Inuyasha.... im ashamed of you.... talking with such vulgar in front of a lady.... tsk tsk tsk!" Inuyasha's eyes began to twitch and he looked away, "Miroku you shouldn't have done that........." Inuyasha clenched his fist and turned around to punch Miroku but he wasn't there..... Inuyasha heard a click and looked at the door. It was closed. "What a coward... I think i have basically won this battle!" Inuyasha punched the air out of victory, then picked up his book bag and went inside.  
  
When Serendipity FINALLY got out of the shower.... lets say about an hour later, she put a towel around her body and went to grab her favorite little green brush on the dresser. It wasn't there. She gasped and franticly searched in the drawers pulling them out one by one and throwing everything around. And still there was no sign of her beloved brush.  
  
"FIDELITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Serendipity threw open the door and charged out stomping every step, and screaming yet she still managed to keep her towel on, "FIDELITY!......" She jumped down the stairs that led to the living room and started yelling like a man "women", "WHERE'S MY B-b-b-bru-....." Serendipity fell back against the wall, her eyes nearly popping out of her head in surprisment, "um....F- fidelity what's Inuyasha and Miroku d-doing here?!" "They always come over before school...... you know that...." Inuyasha was trying not to laugh but as for Miroku.... well, his face was so red you could probly mistaken it as a cherry.  
  
Serendipity gathered all that was left of her pride and scrambled up the stairs letting the towel fall to her feet, after she was safe from knee up view that is.  
  
Fidelity sighed, "I swear she was adopted sometimes....." Miroku and Inuyasha nodded in agreement.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How did y'all like my New story? If y'all Review ill get the next Chapter up vewy soon.. And you gets ta meet Kagome and Sango... Lol anyways. thanx for reading and have fun fun! Happy thoughts! : ) 


End file.
